Companies (iNinjago)
Companies are the creators of multiple franchises featured in LEGO Dimensions. Below is a list of companies in iNinjago's customs. List of Companies 21 Laps Entertainment * Stranger Things Adult Swim * Rick and Morty * iNexo * The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime Amblin Entertainment * Ready Player One * Jurassic Park * Men in Black Animal Logic * The LEGO Ninjago Movie BBC * Sherlock Blizzard Entertainment * Overwatch Brooksfilms * Spaceballs Cartoon Network * 4Corners * Ben 10 * OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes * Rick and Morty * Steven Universe * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies * Unikitty! * iNexo * The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime Channel 99 * NinjaNO! * iNexo Chuck Lorre Productions * The Big Bang Theory Columbia Pictures * The Angry Birds Movie (Movie Rights) * James Bond * Jumanji * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Men in Black DC * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies DePatie-Freeleng Enterprises * Looney Tunes Disney * Gravity Falls * Star Vs. The Forces of Evil * Star Wars * Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Solo: A Star Wars Story * Marvel * Tron: Legacy Eon Productions * James Bond Format Films * Looney Tunes Harman and Ising Pictures * Looney Toons iNinjago Studios * NinjaNO! * iNinjago: The Movie * iNexo * LEGO Online Odyssey * LEGO Sonic: Forces * LEGO Ultra Agents Lin Pictures * The LEGO Ninjago Movie Lucasfilm Ltd. * Labyrinth * Star Wars * Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Solo: A Star Wars Story M2 Entertainment * Nexo Knights * LEGO Sonic: Forces * LEGO Ultra Agents Man of Action * Ben 10 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer * James Bond * Spaceballs Mockingbird Inc. * Mock's Mini Movie Mojang * Minecraft Monkey Massacre * Stranger Things Netflix * Stranger Things * A Series of Unfortunate Events United Artists * James Bond Paramount Pictures * The Searingverse * Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory * Ferris Bueller’s Day Off Pinewood Studios * James Bond Rovio Entertainment * The Angry Birds Movie Shatara Studios * NinjaNO! * Shogun * Shogun: The Sho Sony Pictures Entertainment * James Bond Sony Picture Imageworks Inc. * The Angry Birds Movie Studio MDHR * Cuphead Telltale Games * Minecraft: Story Mode The Jim Henson Company * Labyrinth The LEGO Group * Nexo Knights * 4Corners * Mock's Mini Movie * Unikitty! * LEGO Online Odyssey (Setting Rights) * LEGO Sonic: Forces * LEGO Ultra Agents The Sly Guy Studios * The GameTime Movie The Quaker Oats Company * Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory TimeWarner * LEGO Dimensions * Steven Universe * OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes * Ben 10 * Unikitty! Traveller’s Tales * LEGO Dimensions Turner Broadcasting System * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Steven Universe * OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes * Ben 10 * Unikitty! Warner Bros. * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies * Ready Player One * Looney Tunes Warner Bros. Animation * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Looney Tunes Warner Bros. Cartoons * Looney Tunes Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment * LEGO Dimensions Warner Bros. Television * Steven Universe * OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes * Ben 10 * The Big Bang Theory * Unikitty! Wilbros * Nexo Knights * LEGO Sonic: Forces * LEGO Ultra Agents Wikia, Inc. * iNinjago: The Movie * The Searingverse * Malevolence * Shogun: The Sho * Dapigin: The Series * Mock's Mini Movie * The GameTime Movie * The FutureTrojan Movie * iNexo * LEGO Online Odyssey * The Shade Movie Wolper Pictures * Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory MORE TBA Category:Customs by iNinjago Category:Miscellaneous